


Heart-Wrenching

by ruthc93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eobard deserved to be wiped from existence tbh, I'm so so sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/pseuds/ruthc93
Summary: Ray hears the sonic boom before he sees the red lightning, but none of that matters because before his brain can process either, it’s already too late.Thawne is here. Thawne ishereand he’s standing not five feet away, and in his hand is the vial, the blood of Christ, the only thing that could destroy the Spear and ensure Doomworld never comes to pass, snatched away from him only half a second earlier.





	Heart-Wrenching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/gifts).



> Before anyone says anything, I want you all to know this is 100% Aradhna (thebitterbeast)'s fault.
> 
> She wanted me to write… the Scene, from Ray’s POV. Like a fool, I agreed. I do feel genuinely bad about this and kind of regret it. But. Here it is. I’m dead inside.

Ray hears the sonic boom before he sees the red lightning, but none of that matters because before his brain can process either, it’s already too late.

Thawne is here. Thawne is _here_  and he’s standing not five feet away, and in his hand is the vial, the blood of Christ, the only thing that could destroy the Spear and ensure Doomworld never comes to pass, snatched away from him only half a second earlier.

“I knew you idiots would come back from 2017,” Thawne gloats, and Ray knows he should do something, _anything_ , but his body doesn’t listen and he’s left frozen in shock, in fear, in sheer _panic_ as he stares at the man who has done nothing but make his life hell for the past, long year.

“Apart from being incredibly stupid, you are just  _so_  predictable,” the speedster continues, and something in Ray finally clicks, like the missing link between his brain and the rest of his body finally falls into place, and he raises his arm and forces out his demand, _give me back the vial_ , and hates the thickness in his voice that comes with it and how it’s wrapped in a layer of desperate plea.

But he has to try, he has to be brave, he has to or else-

Ray feels a part of him _shatter_  along with the glass in Thawne’s hand.

“What vial?” The question pierces through him. He’s dimly aware of Sara screaming in his ear, telling him to get out of there, and something deep within his mind is telling him to do the same, but Ray can’t move, he can’t _breathe_ , and he can’t _think_  other than I failed I  _failed I failed I failedIfailedfailedfailed-_

He sees Thawne’s mouth moving, but he can’t make out the words. He can’t process anything, he can’t _do_  anything, not against Thawne, as he walks closer, not when just looking at him traps him in a cage of terror, not when everything that Thawne had done to him is flashing in front of his eyes like a glitching slideshow presentation, and he can’t, he _can’t_ -

There’s a jolt of pain in his chest and he gasps and then- nothing.

Ray can’t feel anything, but his can still see. And he sees Thawne looking at him, staring at him, sees the anticipation on his face, in his eyes, as he holds out the heart in his hand like a trophy, like a taunt, waiting for Ray to react.

The heart?

Oh.

He tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Nothing except desperate small pockets of air that have nowhere left to go. Thawne is still watching him, a satisfied smile pulling at his lips, a spark of cruel joy glinting in his eyes, as he stands there waiting for the light to die from his eyes.

The heart–- _his_  heart–-in the gloved hand gives one last pathetic spasm before stilling, and Ray falls, falls, wheezing out his last breath as his vision fades.

“They were right.” The last words he hears, full of the same sadistic glee that has repeatedly told him that he’s worthless, useless, a failure.

And with his last train of thought, Ray agrees.

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did you know I hate Eobard.


End file.
